Hollow/Image Gallery
Acidwire Acidwire Anime Images Ep2AcidwireAttacks.png|Ichigo Kurosaki is attacked by the Hollow, Acidwire. Ep2Acidwire.png|Acidwire in Ichigo's room. Acidwire attacks Tatsuki.png|Acidwire attacks Tatsuki Arisawa. Ep3IchigoProtectOrihime.png|Ichigo protects Orihime Inoue. Ep3IchigoStopsBlow.png|Ichigo stops Acidwire's blow. Ep3AcidwireSlamsIchigo.png|Acidwire's tail slams into Ichigo. Ep3OrihimeMeetsAcidwire.png|Acidwire with Orihime. Ep2AcidwireSoraFace.png|Acidwire's face. Ep3OrihimeStopsBrother.png|Orihime steps in between Acidwire and Ichigo. Acidwire Video Clips VitriolShot.gif|Acidwire uses Vitriol Shot TailShaker.gif|Acidwire uses Tail Shaker Bulbous G Bulbous G Anime Images Chad attacking Bulbous G.png|Yasutora Sado attacking Bulbous G. Bulbous G attacking.png|Bulbous G attacking Sado. Chad hits Bulbous.jpg|Sado hits Bulbous G. The Demi-Hollow The Demi-Hollow Anime Images Ep10TheDemiHollow.png|The Demi-Hollow Ep10Jibakurei.png|Originally a Jibakurei, he has become a Demi-Hollow. Ep10DonProdsDemiHollow.png|Don Kanonji begins prodding the Demi-Hollow. Ep10ChainsSnap.png|The Jibakurei's chains snap. Ep10DemiHollowHollowfying.png|The Demi-Hollow starts to turn into a full Hollow. Ep10IchigoDemiHollowClash.png|Ichigo battles the Demi-Hollow. Ep10StickerPhlegm1.png|The Demi-Hollow utilizes his Sticker Phlegm ability in his battle with Ichigo. Ep10HollowInjured.png|Ichigo manages to injure the Demi-Hollow. Ep10StickerPhlegm3.png|The Demi-Hollow uses his Sticker Phlegm again. Ep10StickerPhlegm4.png|The Demi-Hollow makes use of his Sticker Phlegm ability to bind Ichigo to a fence. Ep10DonSavesIchigo.png|Kanonji protects Ichigo from the Demi-Hollow. Ep10IchigoDefeatsDemiHollow.png|Ichigo defeats the Demi-Hollow. Ep10EarthBoundSpirit.png|The Demi-Hollow reverts to his Human form before going to the Soul Society. The Demi-Hollow Video Clips HollowTransformation.gif|The Demi-Hollow transforms in a Hollow. StickerPhlegm.gif|The Demi-Hollow using Sticker Phlegm. StickerPhlegm10B.gif|The Demi-Hollow makes use of his Sticker Phlegm ability to bind Ichigo to a fence. Fishbone D Fishbone D Anime Images Ep1FishboneD.png|Fishbone D. Ep1DeadGirlFlees.png|Fishbone chases the Soul of a young girl. Ep1KarinCaught.png|Fishbon grasps Karin Kurosaki. Ep1IchigoFacesFishboneD.png|Ichigo faces down Fishbone D. Ep1RukiaCutsFishboneD.png|Rukia Kuchiki slashes Fishbone's arm. Ep1FishboneBitesRukia.png|Fishbone bites and injures Rukia. Ep1FishboneDefeated.png|Ichigo purifies Fishbone. Fishbone D Manga Images 1Fishbone D profile.png|Fishbone D. 1Rukia cuts.png|Rukia cuts into Fishbone D's arm. 1Rukia protects.png|Rukia protects Ichigo from Fishbone D's attack. 1Ichigo defeats.png|Ichigo defeats Fishbone D. Grand Fisher Grand Fisher Anime Images Ep9GrandFisherGreetsIchigo.png|Grand Fisher mockingly greets Ichigo as he retrains Karin. Ep9IchigoStabsGrandFisher.png|Ichigo Kurosaki injures Grand Fisher. Ep9GrandFisherImpalesIchigo.png|Grand Fisher impales Ichigo with his claws Ep9GrandFisherUsesMasakiLure.png|Grand Fisher uses Masaki's image to stall Ichigo. Ep9IchigoHurtsGrandFisher.png|Ichigo severely wounds Grand Fisher. IchigoDamagesGrandFisher.png|Ichigo injures Grand Fisher. Ep9GrandFisherFlees.png|Grand Fisher escapes from Ichigo. Ep111Agitowari.png|Isshin Kurosaki uses Agitowari on Grand Fisher. Grand Fisher Video Clips Oppression.gif|Grand Fisher uses his Oppression ability on Ichigo. Transcribe.gif|Grand Fisher impales Ichigo using his Transcribe ability. Hexapodus Hexapodus Anime Images Ep2Hexapodus.png|Hexapodus Ep2HexapodusChasingPlus.png|Hexapodus chases his prey. Ep2HollowChase.png|The 5 Year Old Ghost Boy flees. Ep2IchigoCutsHexapodus.png|Hexapodus has its legs cut off by Ichigo. Ep2HexapodusDying.png|Hexapodus is purified. Hexapodus Manga Images 2Hexapodus profile.png|Hexapodus. 2Hexapodus chases.png|Hexapodus chase the 5 Year Old Ghost Boy. 2Ichigo saves.png|Ichigo saves the ghost boy from Hexapodus. 2Ichigo defeats.png|Ichigo defeats Hexapodus. Hooleer Hooleer Anime Images Ep278HooleerCharaPic.png|Hooleer Ep62HooleerWithGillians.png|Hooleer and the Gillians help Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen escape from the Gotei 13. Ep278Regüeldo.png|Hooleer uses Regüeldo to extinguish the flames of Jōkaku Enjō to free Aizen. Hooleer Manga Images 364HooleerArrives.png|Hooleer arrives in Fake Karakura Town. 364Regüeldo.png|Hooleer uses Regüeldo to extinguish the flames of Jōkaku Enjō. Hooleer Video Clips Regüeldo.gif|Hooleer uses Regüeldo. MenosGeneration.gif|Hooleer uses its mouth to spawn many Gillians at once. Numb Chandelier Numb Chandelier Anime Images Ep13NumbChandelier.png|Numb Chandelier. Ep13NumbAppears.png|Numb arrives on the scene. Ep13NumbStalksOrihime.png|Numb Chandelier appears behind Orihime. Ep13BulbScatter.png|Numb Chandlier uses her long range attack, Bulb Scatter. Ep13NumbManipulatesChizuru.png|Numb Chandelier watches as Orihime struggles with a possessed Chizuru Honshō. Ep13NumbStandsOverTatsuki.png|Numb stands over Tatsuki Arisawa. Ep13TatsukiBitesNumb.png|Numb is bitten by Tatsuki as she resists her powers. Ep13NumbDefeated.png|Numb Chandelier is hit by Koten Zanshun. Numb Chandlier Manga Images 41BulbScatter.png|Numb Chandelier utilises Bulb Scatter over a long range. 41BulbScatter2.png|Seeds emerge from her forehead as she uses Bulb Scatter. Ch43Pg16Pg17KotenZanshun.png|Numb Chandlier is defeated when Orihime uses Koten Zanshun. Numb Chandelier Video Clips BulbScatter.gif|Numb uses Bulb Scatter on Tatsuki. Runuganga Runuganga Anime Images Lunuganga.jpg|Runuganga, guardian of Las Noches. Runuganga reappears.jpg|Runuganga reappears. Shintarō Shintarō Anime Images The Hollow turns on itself.png|Shintarō. Shrieker Shrieker Anime Images Ep4Shrieker.png|Shrieker Ep5SadoStikesShrieker.png|Sado slams Shrieker into the ground. Ep5ShriekerAlive.png|Shrieker's previous Human form. Ep5SadoPunchesShrieker.png|Sado punches Shrieker as Rukia watches. Ep4ShriekerAmbushesRukia.png|Shrieker sneaks up on Rukia. Ep5ShriekerPinsRukia.png|Shrieker pins Rukia to the wall. Ep5Artillery.png|Shrieker's Artllery. Ep5Leeches.png|Shrieker attacks with leeches. Ep5ShriekerUsesTongue.png|Shrieker uses his tongue to detonate the leeches. Ep5IchigoArrives.png|Ichigo stands on Shrieker's head. Ep5IchigoEngagesShrieker.png|Ichigo versus Shrieker. Ep5IchigoFightsShrieker.png|Ichigo holds his Zanpakutō up to Shrieker's neck. Ep5ShriekerDefeatedGate.png|The gates of Hell begin to appear. Shrieker Togabito.jpg|Shrieker returns as a Togabito. Rukia leeches.jpg|Rukia attacked by Shrieker's artillery. Shrieker Hell portal.jpg|Shrieker falls back into Hell. Shrieker Video Clips Spouting.gif|Shrieker using Spouting. TuningForkBomb.gif|Shrieker uses Tuning Fork Bomb on Rukia. TuningForkBomb5A.gif|Shrieker attacks Rukia with Tuning Fork Bomb. TuningForkBomb5B.gif|Shrieker blasts the area with Tuning Fork Bomb. TuningForkBomb5C.gif|Shrieker uses Tuning Fork Bomb in his battle against Ichigo. Forest Of Menos Forest Of Menos Anime Images Ep148AshidoRukiaSense.png|Ashido Kanō's coat of Hollow masks. Ep148GuardiansOfForest.png|The guardians of the Forest of Menos. Ep148AdjuchasControlsGillians.png|An Adjuchas orders several Gillians to fire their Cero. The Menos Grande The Menos Grande Anime Images The Menos Grande.png|The Menos Grande arrives in Karakura Town. The Menos Grande Different Angle.png|The Menos Grande's tongue. The Menos Grande Chasing Ishida.png|The Menos Grande chases Uryū Ishida. The Menos Grande Bottom.png|Uryū is attacked by the Menos Grande's bottom half. Grande Arrancar.PNG|The Menos Grande attacks with its tongue. Top arrancar.PNG|The Menos Grande's bottom half. Ep110HighSpeedRegeneration.png|The Menos Grande uses High-Speed Regeneration to grow back his left arm. The Menos Grande Manga Images 186Cover.png|The Menos Grande and Ryūken Ishida on the cover of Chapter 186. The Menos Grande Video Clips HighSpeedRegeneration110.gif|The Menos Grande uses High-Speed Regeneration to grow back his left arm. Generic Hollows Generic Hollows Anime Images Ep7HollowAttacksKids.png|A Millipede-like Hollow attacks schoolchilren. Ep7IchigoSlicesHollow.png|Ichigo slices the Millipede-like Hollow. HollowAppears.jpg|A Hollow appears. 14Rukia watches the Menos.PNG|A Menos Grande emerges. The Menos Appear Version 2.png|Gillians. Ep14OrihimeSadoWatchMenos.png|Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado watch as the Menos Grande moves towards Ichigo. 14Menos kicks Ichigo.PNG|The Menos Grande kicks Ichigo away. 14Menos charges its Cero.PNG|The Menos Grande charges a Cero. 14Menos is cut.PNG|thumb|The Menos Grande is slashed. MenosRetreats.jpg|A Gillian retreating from the Human World. Vasto Lorde.jpg|Vasto Lorde silhouette. The Hollow's true form.png|The true form of the Tapeworm Hollow. 238Hollow is bifurcated.png|A Hollow is bifurcated upon trying to attack Muramasa. 238Gillians stand.png|Several Gillians stand before Muramasa. 238Bodies dissipate.png|The bodies of several Gillians dissipate. The Menos emerge from the Garganta.png|Gillians emerge from a Garganta. 253Ichigo and Rukia look.png|Ichigo and Rukia look at the Gillians in the center of the lake. 253Heilig Pfeil destroy.png|Hundreds of Heilig Pfeil destroy the large Hollows. 253Ichigo bifurcates.png|Ichigo bifurcates a Hollow. 253Gillian fires.png|A Gillian fires a red Cero. The Zanpakuto move out.png|Gillians come under attack. 254Gillians begin.png|The Gillians begin to advance. 254Gillian charges.png|A Gillian charges a Cero. 254Sui-Feng bursts.png|Suì-Fēng bursts through a Gillian's midsection. 254Byakuya slashes.png|Byakuya slashes a Gillian across the neck. 254Hozukimaru stabs.png|Hōzukimaru stabs a Gillian. 254Hitsugaya bifurcates.png|Hitsugaya bifurcates a Gillian. 254Sui-Feng kicks.png|Suì-Fēng kicks a Gillian in the face. Komamura kills the Menos.png|Sajin Komamura kills the Gillians. Ep216HollowAttacksPillar.png|Baraggan Louisenbairn's Hollow attacking a pillar. Ep216IzuruKillsHollow.png|A Hollow slain by Izuru Kira. The Watermelon Hollow.JPG|The watermelon Hollow grabs Nanao Ise and Isane Kotetsu. More watermelons appear.JPG|Several more of the watermelon Hollows appear. Hollows.jpg|Hollows of the Giant Fortress. Hollow Fortress.jpg|The giant Hollow Fortress. Ep249HollowDies.png|A Menos dies. Ep249HollowsEmerge.png|Hollows emerge from Muramasa. Ep14Tesshō.png|Tessai Tsukabishi uses Tesshō to kill a Hollow. Generic Hollows Manga Images 178Cover.png|Several Gillians on the cover of Chapter 178. 480Ryunosuke discovers.png|A Hollow holding Shino. Hollow Movie Images FTB A New Breed.png|A special Hollow which was studied by Kisuke Urahara. Category:Images